Caught In The Middle Of Crossfire
by Queen Hippolyta
Summary: After the simulation, Wally feels conflicted. While the rest of the team is busy fighting Clayface, Artemis is undercover in Star City Prison. When Icicle Jr. is Artemis' contact and, evidently, ex-boyfriend, Wally starts having doubts about his feelings.
1. I Think You Know Why

_This started as a oneshot but now will be a three or four shot._

_**Full Summary**: After the simulation gone wrong, Wally feels conflicted. While the rest of the team is busy fighting Clayface, Artemis is undercover in Star City Prison. When Icicle Jr. is Artemis' contact and, evidently, ex-boyfriend, Wally starts having doubts about himself and his feelings for a certain blonde archer. As new information comes into the picture about the Injustice League, Icicle Jr., and Artemis' past, Wally struggles to keep control over his emotions and his big mouth._

_Titled in honor of the song Sink or Swim by Tyrone Wells. I just love that song. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own_

_Please Enjoy ~ Queen Hippolyta_

* * *

><p>"You are headed to Gotham where a villain called Clayface has been terrorizing the city. You are to take down Clayface while keeping in mind that you are a covert team. Do not call attention to yourselves. Am I understood?" Batman gazed around the room at the nodding teenagers, "Good. You are to leave immediately."<p>

"Hang on, isn't Arty coming with us? She isn't here yet," Wally looked at Batman inquisitively, hoping for answers.

"Artemis will not be accompanying the team on this mission as she has her own mission to finish. It is time for you all to go," Batman swept out of the room, signaling that the conversation was over.

As the team began boarding the bioship, Wally looked at Robin. "Her own mission? What mission? And don't tell me you don't know, Rob, you always know."

Robin sighed. Wally had been… different since the simulation that had gone so horribly wrong. He acted like it hadn't affected him but the whole team could see through that façade. "You know I can't tell you. Batman will kill me," He sat down and turned to Wally, "And besides, we have our own mission to worry about."

"Please, dude. She's our teammate. We have a right to know," Wally's eyes pleaded with Robin, desperately trying to break him down. Robin sighed again and looked away, knowing that Wally would keep asking until he was supplied with an answer.

"She's in Star City, undercover. Trying to gather information about the Injustice League," He looked at Wally out of the corner of his eye, hoping that Wally would be satisfied and not ask any more questions. From the look on Wally's face that hope was in vain.

"Undercover where? Why is she the one undercover, instead of one of the more experienced members of the team like you or I? How long has she-"

"KF calm down! Artemis will be fine. She is undercover in Star City prison and she was picked because of her," Robin grimaced, knowing the next question Kid would ask, "unique situation."

"What unique situation? What aren't you telling me Rob? Why isn't one of us there as back up? Why would they send her in alone?" Wally was clearly worried and Robin could see that. Robin knew that they would land in Gotham soon and Wally would need to be completely focused, but he also knew that Wally wouldn't calm down until he got answers.

"She isn't as well-known as we are and is less likely to come into contact with someone she has put there. And -don't freak out- she has a source in the prison. One she knows_ personally_. They've agreed to help gather Intel in exchange for a suspended sentence and protection. Batman agreed, as long as the information is good and they help Artemis keep her cover. She'll be fine, dude. She can handle herself." Rob looked at Wally and saw concern mixed with suspicion. "Come on, dude. It's Arty. She can kick your ass. Don't tell me you doubt her?"

Wally's expression darkened at Robin's words, "She **cannot **kick my ass! Dude, uncalled for!" Robin saw Wally's countenance change back to one of worry and thought. "I know she can hold her own, but who does she know in Star City Prison? And what did you mean, personally?" Wally stared at Robin, who was trying to avoid looking at him, "Rob? What do you know?"

Robin frowned, knowing Batman wasn't going to like this and turned back to look at Wally. "Look Wally, I'll tell you who her contact is but you can't flip out. You remember Icicle Jr.? Artemis has known him since they were kids. They're old friends. She convinced him to turn on his dad and help us gather information." Robin glanced at Wally, hoping that would be the end of it.

Wally had gone from his normal coloring to a sickly shade of white to a quite fantastic red very quickly. And, after taking a deep breath, Wally exploded, "They're old friends? He's a criminal! A dangerous one! Why is she friends with him? And how do we know we can trust him? That he won't hurt her?"

"Didn't I say that you couldn't flip out? Honestly," Robin sighed deciding to tell Wally the truth. "Artemis trusts him. That's enough for GA. And while Batman may not trust him, he knows that having him assist in gathering information is a good idea. Artemis' friendship with him is her own story and if you want to know you will have to ask her. But, we do know he won't hurt her."

"How?" Wally demanded. "How do we know he won't hurt her? That she's safe?"

"Because," Robin was beyond exasperated at this point and was through trying to spare his friend's feelings. "They dated. For a long time. With that, their friendship, and the fact that Artemis trusts him, I think we can be confident he won't hurt her." He looked at Wally, his expression incredibly serious. "I trust Artemis. Batman and GA trust her. She says he won't hurt her. She _trusts_ him. I know you're worried but trust her, Wally. She can take care of herself." Robin looked at Wally, seeing the conflict waging inside his mind.

Robin patted Wally on the back encouragingly as the bioship began to descend into Gotham. "Now isn't the time to worry about it, KF. We have a baddie to beat."

Wally smiled faintly as the ship landed. Robin was right. And anyway, maybe beating up Clayface would make him feel better.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be Artemis in Star City Prison. With Cameron. I don't know when you should expect it, not really anyway. Within the next week I hope. Let me know what you thought.<em>


	2. Somehow I Can't Put You In The Past

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited!

Now some reviewers were very hopeful that this would be an Arty/Cam fic. It is not. It is Spitfire but there will be a good amount of Arty/Cam. Like most of this short chapter.

So here is chapter two. I know it's a week late and it's a lot shorter than I would like it but... What can you do?

Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters

* * *

><p>"Was it hard? To turn on family?"<p>

Artemis looked up from her files on the inmates of Star City Prison and met Cameron's eyes. "Hard isn't the right word. It took a lot of courage, but it's for the good of the world. And for my own good. Not like they've been the greatest family, anyway."

They were in a clean white room, Cameron in handcuffs, as they waited for the specific details of their mission. Artemis sighed, knowing how uncertain Cameron was feeling. They may not have seen or spoken to each other in a long time but she still knew him as well as she knew herself.

"You'll be okay, you know. You're good, Cam," She grabbed his hands in hers, "and once this is over, maybe you can become a hero. You're going to get a suspended sentence, and maybe you can do community service by becoming the hero that I know you can be. I won't lie. Your dad won't be happy. But he's an ass. We both know that."

"I forgot how you could do that. Read me so well. It's been a long time, Artemis. I've missed you, you know." His stare was intense, his emotions plainly readable on his face. Artemis looked down, breaking eye contact, and drew her hands from his."You left. You left and you didn't say goodbye. I know we broke up months before but you were my best friend, Artemis. The first time I see you in so long and you say you need my help and want me to turn on my father. I was so worried. I've missed you so much."

Cameron saw Artemis' hands tremble as she began to speak. "I didn't know what to do. My dad… I started to realize that he didn't have so much power over me, I mean what's the worst he could take from me? My life? But then… Then he started to threaten you. So I left. I wasn't far away but… You were my best friend to, Cam. Forever. He kept _training_ me. Time seemed to have no meaning anymore. Just misery. And then one day, my mom came home. And when they started fighting and I left. I left and went to save people, instead of hurt them. I came home and mom had kicked him out and The League offered me a chance to be a hero. It was like a whole new life. I'm sorry. I've missed you, too."

Cameron opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Batman walked in. "You are to gather intel on The Shadows and the validity of The Injustice League. We are specifically looking for the names of higher ranking members. Artemis, you will be undercover as a French assassin named Nicolette Blanc. Your hair will be temporarily dyed and you will be given contacts. Icicle Jr. you will help Artemis gather information while helping her not to be discovered. If you succeed, and prove to be an asset, you will be released from prison on a suspended sentence and protected by the League. Do you both understand?"

Both teens nodded and Batman continued, "Good. Icicle Jr. you will be returned to your cell and Artemis you will be given your disguise and cover story. Your assignment will begin tomorrow morning. Prepare yourselves. This is not expected to be easy."

With that Batman left the room, clearly expecting Artemis to follow. She rose walked to the exit. As she stepped through the doorway she glanced back at Cameron, knowing they would need time to talk after this was over.

* * *

><p>So that's it for now. I know it isn't much. And I feel like maybe the characters are really OOC. Sorry. I don't know yet whether or not I am going to have a chapter while they are in prison or just skip ahead to them being released and returning to The TeamThe Mountain. What do you think?


End file.
